Smile
by evilRevan
Summary: Every has a low point in their lives, a point where they need someone to lean on and bring a smile to their faces. For Arianna, that was Amir.


**AN:** Short little thing based off of what Amir says if you're married to him and lost the critter/fishing contest. I kid you not; he says, "Where is that smile I love so much". It also doesn't help I was listening to May I by Trading Yesterday.

* * *

There were no words to describe defeat, to lose to another more skilled than you in front of an entire town. Sadness developed first, giving way to anger and then finally… despair.

Rod stood in front of the entire crowd, smiling and laughing as he was handed all sorts of prizes, prizes he had earned due to winning the critter contest. Everyone clapped for him, patted him on the back, and shouted all forms of gratulatory words in his direction. Arianna couldn't bring herself to say, _congratulations_. She was far too angry at herself, and heartbroken to do so.

Still, she didn't hate Rod. He was better than her at catching bugs, so he deserved the rewards he received. Still, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She still wasn't quite that good to even make fourth place, let alone third place. Amir, her husband, had managed to make it to third place in the contest, which was something to celebrate.

But third place or fifth place, it didn't matter. It still wasn't first place.

When all eyes were on Rod, Arianna snuck out of the crowd undetected, unseen and forgotten. The walk towards the festival ground's entrance was simple enough, relatively easily come to think of it. Everyone was in the middle of the large field, still clapping and celebrating Rod's victory. And here she was, moping and thinking terrible thoughts about herself. _Pitiful. Useless .Inadequate. _

The list went on inside her head.

"Not staying until the end, Arianna?" Arianna stopped dead in her tracks, realizing who that voice belonged to.

A gust of warm air blew her red bangs into her eyes, and pulled out a few loose strands out of her tight little bun on top of her head. Footsteps echoed behind her, getting louder and louder as they approached her. There was no reason to turn around. _He _possibly already knew her state of mind. If he didn't, he would find out relatively soon.

Before her very eyes a few stray green leaves floated in the air, twirling and spinning as the warm air carried them through the sky, and above the festival grounds.

Completely oblivious to the things around her, Arianna didn't even budge when a pair of dark skinned arms wrapped themselves around her waist, arms that held her gently and protectively. It was only when she felt a slight pressure on top of her head that she began focusing on the sounds and feelings around her. Without moving or looking up, Arianna was well aware _he_ was resting his head on top of hers, seeing as he was just a few inches taller than herself.

"You shouldn't be frowning, Arianna." He said bluntly, sounding a tad bit sad or sympathetic. It was hard to tell which it was; given the fact the wind began blowing with increased vigor.

Arianna stayed silent, content on looking at his long white hair that fell down on either side of her face. A few stray strands even tickled the back of her bare neck, which in turn, forced her to stifle back a giggle or two.

Slowly, in the silence, the pair of arms around her waist receded as did the slight pressure on top of her head. Now, without warning, she was spun around, staring at a white haired blue eyed man. Wearing a somber expression on his face, this was Amir… her husband.

Amir touched Arianna's face, thumbs gently rubbing her pale skin. "It was just a bad year, no harm done Arianna. There is always next year, you'll win for sure next time." His words were sweet, sweet just like the smile spreading across his face. That smile of his was infectious, his hands soothing and gentle. For just a moment, Arianna let her sadness fade away.

Moving her head up, gazing back at her husband's bright blue eyes, she could tell he was overjoyed for some strange reason. Maybe he figured she was back to normal, no longer moping and depressed about losing to Rod.

Smiling as brightly as the sun Amir said, "Come on… where is that smile I love so much?" Laughing at how silly he sounded, Arianna put on the biggest smile she could for him. She owed him that much for always being by her side, for always picking her up when she hit the ground.

He was the medicine she always needed.


End file.
